


Glory and Gore

by hipstasmatic, lexiphillips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiphillips/pseuds/lexiphillips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wide awake in bed//"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"</p><p>In which the darkness in Stiles manifests in a way he hadn't thought of and Lydia makes a new "friend" thanks to Beacon Hills now being an actual beacon.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles = hipstasmatic. Lydia = lexiphillips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Stiles

Stiles could remember the way his mom would talk to him while he was growing up. Not in English, in her native tongue. She’d talk about how everyone had darkness inside of him or her, but that he’d have more than anyone he’d ever meet. There was a darkness that haunted his mom’s family that his grandfather had and it had been passed down to Stiles. When he’d asked his mom about teaching Scott the language, his mother had practically growled at him before telling him a firm ‘no’. Stiles would accidentally slip out of English at times like he would when he was talking to his mom and didn’t know how to word something properly in English. After he did it the first time Scott seemed scared, had told him that Stiles had just let out a series of guttural noises. While Stiles’ mom was in the hospital she’d tell him stories of how her dad had controlled his own darkness and gave Stiles some tips to control his own. To keep the darkness as far away from his heart as he possibly could. He’d had an internal conflict inside of him before he sacrificed himself to save his father, forgetting about everything his mom had told him.

A week after the sacrifices Stiles found himself in the middle of the forest, not sure as to how he got there but with a nagging voice in the back of his mind. Rubbing at his eyes Stiles slumped to the ground letting out a series of harsh growls as a chill went up his spine. The smell of sulfur reached his nose and he looked up to see himself grinning down at him, hands in his pockets and eyes black.

“It’s nice to finally see the world for myself. It sucks seeing things secondhand.” Stiles (the one whose eyes were brown) stared at his other self.

“Who are you and where did you come from?” Black-eyed Stiles scoffed and let out a snarl as he moved his face in next to Brown-eyed Stiles.

“I’m you. Remember those stories mom told about having darkness inside of us? I’m that darkness and the sacrifice we made to save dad woke me up. Haven’t you noticed we’re not speaking English? Let me tell you a little about mom’s side of the family, what she wasn’t able to tell since she died to soon.” Black-eyed Stiles took a seat on the forest floor, staring up at the canopy the trees created, blocking the night sky. “See, the males in our family– unless the darkness is inside of us– is stillborn. Mom was scared shitless when she found out that her and dad were having a boy, what if he was stillborn? But thankfully, grandpa was able to figure out whether or not darkness was there. That’s why mom named us after him. You’re a demon, Stiles. Born and bred. I’m that demon. Probably wouldn’t have manifested until later, but dad needed to be saved. You understand that grandpa wasn’t anything like the demons you’ve seen on Supernatural, right? Neither was mom, but she wasn’t a very strong demon, females usually aren’t but they can still be born if they don’t have darkness. That’s why you speak another language Stiles; it’s nothing but guttural noises to people. But to other demons, you’re forming words, words that could save the pack.”

“So, I’m a demon?” A nod. “Has the sulfur smell always been there because I’m sure the pack will be curious as to why I smell like sulfur now that you’ve made an appearance.”

“The sulfur smell has always been there, Stiles, and it won’t grow anymore pungent, I promise. Believe me, the Hale pack interrogated mom enough when we were two. We should be safe.”

“You won’t kill anyone or try to control my actions, will you?”

“No, but I can offer protection when it’s needed now. Just going to have to be careful, don’t want the pack to know about me because when I’m active your eyes will be black.” Demon!Stiles jerked his head back towards the way Human!Stiles had come. “We should get back home before someone finds out we’re missing.” Demon!Stiles disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and surged towards the human, knocking him on his back.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed with a groan, processing everything that had just happened in the woods. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being told he was a demon, let alone his mother being one. A tingling feeling ran over his body, eyes turning black before shutting to the promise of sleep.

Somewhere in Beacon Hills another demon had arrived and was searching for a host.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself at home / In the cobwebs and the lies / I’m learning all your tricks / I can hurt you from inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Soooooo I thought this chapter was terrible, because there was a certain thing I was trying to do with it and it wasn't working out well (in my opinion), bt then I sent it to Akasha and she said she loved it... Soooo here I am, reluctantly posting chapter 2! Yayyy! -Lexi

Lydia Martin's morning was going great. She somehow managed to wake up early without being dead-tired, so she got out of bed and dressed herself to the best. Then, well, she studied. Usually Lydia Martin didn't need to study, but this time was different. Werewolves/Darachs/hunters/etc. had her unfocused, and she kept finding herself dozing off in class and then realizing at the end of the period that she had no idea what she was supposed to have learned that day. So, thank god she had time to study.

Her morning was going just great– That is, until it wasn't.

She had finished studying and was just stepping into her heels when something happened that made her stumble. A feeling passed through her– a whisper, of sorts– that made her feel lighter and heavier at the same time. _What the hell?_ she thought. She stood still, waiting for something else to happen, but it didn't. _It's probably just hunger_ , Lydia thought; she hadn't eaten dinner last night. _I'll grab a muffin on my way out._

* * *

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, except for the weird light/heavy feeling that still hadn't left her body. She'd have to study one of the medical books that sat on her bookshelf when she got home.

Lydia soon found herself passing from class to class in a daze; she couldn't focus on anything. This wasn't like her. It worried her as she started to her next class. _What the hell is happening to me?_ she thought, walking through the hallway, before the walls began to move. Lydia stopped in her tracks, finding it hard to stay upright.

"Lydia, are you okay? You look sick…" The strawberry blonde vaguely registered the face of that one girl in her AP biochemistry class.

"I– fffff–" _I'm fine_ , she was trying to say. Everything was a blur, and she couldn't hold herself up any longer; she reached her hand out to catch herself on something– _anything_ – before everything went black.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woke up cocooned in violet sheets. With a slow turn of her head, she found Mrs. Martin sitting in the chair next to the bed, a worried crease in her forehead. It seemed she had been in the same spot all night.

"Lydia, sweetie, are how do you feel?" the woman said, leaning closer.

The younger girl took in her surroundings. An early morning sun shone through the window, casting a light on the hardwood flooring. "I feel fine."

Mrs. Martin's eyebrows met in a look of confusion. "Honey, are you sure? You fainted yesterday, and you've been sleeping ever since I picked you up afterwards. Do you remember?"

_I certainly remember_. "I need to get ready for school."

Lydia's mother set a gentle hand on her daughter's arm. "Are you sure you feel well enough? Your teachers will understand. You can stay home and rest."

The was a silence before the woman heard a reply: "As I said, I feel fine."

* * *

The feeling of eyes burning through the back of her head was distracting. _So much for trying to be inconspicuous_. She walked with confidence anyway; after all, confidence made you strong. Her only task was to avoid the people who really knew her. So far it was going well; no one had actually stopped to greet her.

"Lydia, oh my gosh! Are you okay?" _Spoke too soon_. A short girl with long black curls had blocked the path. T

he strawberry blonde considered the girl before shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm perfectly fine," she replied, her tone uncaring.

"Oh, well you look… _different_. A little dark. It's so cute!" The small girl was staring up at her, as if Lydia were some sort of idol.

"Mmmm," she hummed distractedly in response, walking away. That girl clearly didn't matter.

She was back to walking alone, surrounded by the faces of naïve teenagers discussing naïve teenager things. _It must be exhausting being stuck in your little bubbles of ignorance_. She walked further, thinking all was well, until she heard another voice behind her.

"Lydia?" Ugh. The girl turned around to see a brown-haired boy standing before her: Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles?" There was something… _different_ about him.

"How are you? Are you okay?" She watched Stiles' hands move while he spoke.

"I'm fine." How many times would she have to say this today?

Stiles began to respond before he froze and sniffed the air once, like a dog. "Does it smell weird around here to you?" He continued sniffing, until finally he was sniffing her.

"Stiles, what the hell–"

Suddenly Stiles backed up, looking embarrassed and confused. "Oh, god. Lydia, I'm so sorry. It's just… You smell different."

"Like what, Stiles?" she asked, not really listening. How did people deal with this kid?

"Like sulfur. You smell like sulfur." Stiles was looking at her seriously.

The girl laughed suddenly. "What? Stiles, that's my new perfume!"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You got perfume that smells like sulfur?"

Another laugh. "The smell must've mixed weirdly with my deodorant."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Lydia, I can tell when you're lying."

The strawberry blonde glared. "Stiles, I swear to _god_ –"

She realized her mistake when Stiles took a step back, shocked.

"Your eyes. They just… _You're not Lydia_."

The girl glared for a moment before sighing. "You're right. My name is Ignatia, and there is certainly something different about you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, remember when Akasha told you guys my chapter would be longer? Hahahahahahahaha she lied. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Feel free to comment :) Also, check out either mine (lexiphillips) or Akasha's (hipstasmatic) other fics! -Lexi


	3. Chapter 3 - Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We must be killers / Children of the wild ones / Killers / Where we got left to run?

Stiles’ gaze hardened as a smirk grew on Lydia – no, _Ignatia’s_ face as her black eyes scanned every visible inch of him. Breathing deeply he grabbed her arm and yanked her into an empty classroom.  
“Get out of her.” Stiles snarled, glaring at the demon.  
“Well, I would, but she’d be dead.” Ignatia cocked her head, lips stretching across her face before she looked down at her nails.  
“You get out of her right now and leave her alive or I’ll dispel you myself.” The girl’s eyes widened as his eyes turned black and he growled.  
“Well that _is_ rude. I told you my name but you didn’t tell me yours, I almost did not recognize you.”  
“That’s because me and the kid are the same person, his mom’s side has a long lineage of demons.” The male demon stepped back, crossing his arms and looking towards the hall they’d just left. “Is Lydia conscious?”  
“I am not saying a word about her until I learn your name and why you think you’re so high and mighty as to order me around.”  
“My name's Aurelian, it was our grandfather’s name. He was pretty big in the demon world, surely you’ve heard of him Ignatia.” Aurelian smirked at the flash of fear that appeared on her face before she quickly schooled it.  
“Mm, I heard he died years ago, probably didn’t have time to train you properly. You are part human after all.”  
“Lydia, is she conscious?” Ignatia growled before flicking strawberry blond hair over her shoulder and licking her lips.  
“She’s taking this all a lot better than the pair of you are. Now, if you don’t mind, I kind of want to go shopping.” Aurelian watched the female flounce out of the room, all strawberry curls and swishing fabric.  
“You’re going to have to let me be a bit more attentive to the world Stiles.” The demon growled before honey-brown irises broke through the black.  
Stiles walked out of the classroom and headed towards class, pushing back his anxiety as best he could. He ignored Aurelian’s calm voice telling him that if they just switched places the anxiety would go away and wouldn’t explode out of him in a huge panic attack later. It turned out ignoring Aurelian was a lot harder than he would have anticipated since by lunch his anxiety was not only a tight ball pressing around his heart but he also was sporting a major headache. Scott took his seat across from Stiles just as he dropped his head onto the table with a groan, waving Scott’s worried words off with a quick flick of his wrist.  
 _Stiles, it’ll just take a second. I really am not a fan of the panic attacks they effect me too. Plus no one would even notice, except maybe Ignatia, but that’s because she’s been watching us since we sat down. Please let me get rid of the anxiety and the headache I’m in pain right now._ Aurelian growled and Stiles shifted, closing his eyes just in case someone decided to lift his head while the demon was present. _It’s about damn time._ The anxiety ebbed away and the pain in his head disappeared instantly. _Now go talk to Scott, he seems really worried._  
“You sure you’re okay? I saw you go into that classroom with Lydia this morning but you looked pretty pissed when you walked out.” Scott leaned a bit closer, glancing over to where Lydia was sitting with Allison before looking back at Stiles.  
“She was just giving me some notes that I needed for class but she forgot them after everything that happened yesterday.” Stiles’ eyes roamed over the cafeteria before resting on Allison and Lydia. “Where’s Isaac? Didn’t you tell him you were fine with whatever him and Allison had going on?”  
“I don’t know he wasn’t home when I woke up this morning. Why?”  
Stiles shrugged and started eating his lunch, ignoring the itching sensation that was no doubt caused by Lydia glaring at him.

____________________________________________

Stiles’ last two classes had Lydia in them and as he made his way down the hallway Aurelian started talking.  
 _If you want to go to class at_ least _let me have control of our body in case she tries anything. We don’t know what Ignatia wants and I’d rather be in charge until you can manifest my powers yourself._ Stiles sighed and looked around the hallway. _You just need to stop walking for two seconds, your eyes won’t even change._ Aurelian paused before sighing. _I promise._  
Which is how ended up at home three hours later with his homework finished and his computer opened on the Google homepage. Aurelian might just be useful for something if Stiles didn’t have to do his homework every now and then.  
“Do I have the pleasure of the human or the demon boy?” Stiles jerked around to see Lydia sitting on his bed, ankles crossed. “Because I would much prefer the demon at the moment since what I need involves him.” Stiles groaned as Aurelian pushed himself to the surface.  
“That was sneaky coming in just as I was letting him have control. Now what do you want Ignatia?” Aurelian growled through clenched teeth as Ignatia stood and began walking around the room.  
“The reason I’m here. I can get everything else I need but at the end I’m going to need something that I can’t get on my own.”  
“And what’s that?” Ignatia looked up from her perusal of the bookcase with a smile on her lips.  
“Your full consent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the wait... Happy Holidays!!!


	4. Chapter 4 - Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spilt your blood upon the floor / You broke my leg in return / So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I've made it my New Year's resolution to update faster. Ha, not sure I can say the same for Akasha, but who knows. Enjoy! (Also, sorry it's so short!) -Lexi

"My full consent to _what_ , exactly?" Aurelian growled, his eyes narrowing.

Ignatia took a step toward the other demon with a small, coy smile. "Now what would be the fun in telling? Let's just say I have a _plan_." The girl continued browsing through his room, stopping every once in a while to inspect a paper full of notes or a trinket lying on a desk.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to get a nice tour of Beacon Hills, thanks for clearing that up," Aurelian snapped, before continuing: "I won't help you unless I know what your plan is."

Ignatia stopped for a moment, glancing at the boy before starting toward him. "Won't you just let it go? Let it go, and help a friend?" She slid a hand over his shoulder and batted her eyelashes, letting her face get close to his.

Aurelian's eyes flashed black as he shoved her away. "Ha!" he laughed without any humor, "You think you can trick me? Your wits certainly don't match the ones of the girl you're possessing. Good luck convincing people."

Ignatia's irises turned onyx as well as she growled. "Fine! I'll tell you my plan, but only if you promise to help."

The strawberry blonde watched Aurelian's eyes harden as he took a step back, almost touching the far wall of his bedroom. She could practically see the distrust pouring out of his look. "I'm not promising anything."

Ignatia  sighed. "Then I can't tell you. I can always get help from someone more… _cooperative_."

She was bluffing, of course, and she knew that he had considered that possibility. She also knew that he would consider Lydia, and the anger, the hurt, the _betrayal_ felt by the human boy when he found out this girl's life could be at risk while Ignatia sought help from one who valued the human life as much as they did the life of a fly. Aurelian was smart.

At his defeated sigh, the girl smiled. "Fine, I'll help you. For Stiles."

Ignatia rolled her eyes. "I will never understand your obsession with human _feelings_. Whatever. My plan is simple: I want to become more powerful; and by _more_ , I mean _most_." She was sitting on the bed now, hands folded in her lap as she waited for a response.

Although expected, the reaction given gave her a twinge of annoyance. " _Ha_ , good luck with that. The most powerful demon was Aurelian, the original one. You can't get to that level." His mocking tone made Ignatia want to slap him.

"Don't think I don't know that," she responded instead, glaring. "That's why I said _want_. But we can't always get what we want, can we? So, I'm settling for more powerful. Help me, and I may just share the reward." The girl smiled slyly at her companion. No matter how moral Aurelian was, she knew he craved power. Every demon did. The spark in his eye confirmed it.

"Alright. How do you plan to go about this? Some sort of _fancy demon ritual_?" the boy questioned, wiggling his fingers mockingly at the last words.

"Isn't that how it always goes, Re-Re?" Ignatia smiled smugly at, but otherwise ignored, Aurelian's " _What did you just call me_?" and continued: " _Magic_ and _sacrifice_ and all that. Just like the movies. It's funny, the things humans put out about the things they know _nothing_ about seem so ridiculous. That is, until some of it happens to be true."

"And what would this _sacrifice_ be?" The brown-haired boy asked, eyes narrowing.

Ignatia shrugged. "I don't know of any yet, but there will be, I'm sure. There always is." She knew this for certain. She was familiar with sacrifice.

"So, what do we have to do?"

"The first step: we need to go to a place of death; somewhere great tragedy has occurred." Ignatia was standing now, right in front of the boy. Her eyebrows were raised expectantly.

Aurelian nodded. "I know the place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave reviews :) Happy New Year! -Lexi


	5. Chapter 5 - Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you could only see the beast you've made of me // I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

Stiles stood in front of the Hale house, slamming the door to his jeep shut as Ignatia looked at the exterior.  
“Not exactly what I was hoping for.” Ignatia said before walking towards the front door, ignoring the growl that rumbled from Stiles as Aurelian moved closer to the surface. “But it should do. Come on Re-Re, inside.”  
“That’s not my name.” Stiles glared as he followed her through the door and towards the center of the house. “So what does this little ritual of yours entail, scaring some small children? Are we going to find some spirits and communicate with them? If you had told me spirits had been involved I would have brought my spirit board.”  
“Quiet. Tell me what happened on this property. Who’s died here?” Ignatia continued to look around, nose twitching as if she were sniffing for something.  
“Basically the whole Hale pack were burned in a fire, Laura Hale was killed by her crazed uncle Peter who we later set on fire but was brought back to life by Lydia, Kate Argent’s throat was ripped out by Peter, and I think Jackson killed a hunter. Maybe some Omega’s courtesy of the Argents.” Stiles watched as Ignatia stopped in the center of the room and took a deep breath, her eyes turned white before fading to black. “What the hell happened to your eyes Iggy-Pop?” Ignatia growled and the boy rolled his eyes, leaning back against a somewhat sturdy looking wall.  
“And to think I thought you were planning on taking me to a graveyard.” Stiles snorted watching as the demon moved closer, lips stretching tight over white teeth as black eyes flicked over his body. “It’s always such a rush being surrounded by the feeling of death, don’t you think Aurelian?” Ignatia rested her hand over his heart and leaned forward, the tip of her nose edging along his throat.  
“N-no. I don’t exactly get off on death.” Stiles went to push her away but his hands immediately were pinned to the wall as Ignatia’s other hand trailed down his arm. “You got what you wanted, can we go now?”  
“You like her don’t you _Stiles_?” Ignatia looked up through her eyelashes, black eyes sparkling as her smile found it’s way back onto her face. “You could have her and Aurelian could have me. You’re both winning.” Stiles set his jaw and glared at Ignatia.  
 _Imagine her being pushed up against the other wall, and the bindings around your wrists disappearing. Now, Stiles, someone’s coming._  
Stiles did as Aurelian instructed him, watching as Ignatia sailed towards the other wall. The female demon gasped as she slammed into the wall, her breath leaving her in a rush as she looked at Stiles. Her eyes widened a fraction as she saw tendrils of an inky black veil shrouded his body, blinking rapidly Ignatia watched as Stiles’ aura disappeared and she dropped to her knees on the ground.  
“Get up, someone’s coming this way, they don’t need to see Lydia on the ground like that.” Stiles walked back out towards his jeep, Ignatia following and trying not to grind her teeth. Stiles was rummaging through his bag as a car pulled up and Allison got out, her skin pale.  
“Allison what’s wrong?” Any trace of Ignatia disappeared as she put up the concerned friend act and rushed towards the huntress.  
“Isaac’s gone missing, no one can find him and we haven’t seen him since the night before yesterday. Scott and I just looked all over town and you guys weren’t answering your phones so we went looking for you. You haven’t seen him have you?” Both of them shook their heads and Allison frowned pulling out her phone. “Great.”  
“What?” Stiles closed the door of the jeep and stepped towards Allison, trying to glance at the screen of her phone.  
“Scott’s called Derek.” Both Stiles and Lydia looked at her quizzically and she sighed. “Derek said he’s coming back to help find him. He should be here some time tomorrow. Would you guys help look before you go home?” She looked between the pair before they nodded. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow then. Text if you find him.”

The jeep was utterly silent as Stiles drove towards Lydia’s house eyes sliding over to her every now and then skeptically.  
“So you have no idea what could have happened to Isaac? It sound like he disappeared around the time you came to town Ignatia.”  
“What use could I possibly have for a werewolf? Much less one who ditched his prior alpha and then went after his friend’s ex. Please explain that to me Stiles? Or would Aurelian be able to explain it better?” Stiles gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched his jaw.  
“It’s a little suspicious. You can’t say it’s not, especially since he didn’t really have anywhere else to go.” He turned his eyes off the road and towards the passenger seat only to find it empty. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but college.  
> I'm also crying because of how short it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, sorry it's short. Well, Lexi's chapter's next and then the chapters (for mine) should be longer.


End file.
